


because the night belongs to us

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite it all, they still spend their nights together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because the night belongs to us

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/241061.html) @ livejournal.

They increasingly spend their days apart. Sirius doesn't know where Remus is most afternoons, and he doesn't even bother to ask; he can't answer Remus' questions, if he asks any, so he figures it's the same. Their lives were open books to each other for so long that keeping one another in the dark now feels foreign. The lies he has to tell to cover his tracks taste bitter on Sirius' tongue, but he tells himself it's all for the greater good, that Remus would understand and is surely forced to do the same. They share a flat, but it sometimes feels as if that's all they share anymore.

Except at night. Under the cover of darkness, Sirius can press against Remus, bare skin to bare skin, without the guilt of having to look into his eyes. There are no lies because there are no words; there's only soft moans and choked whimpers, ragged gasps and hands roaming everywhere. It's safe, familiar, comfortable territory between the sheets of the bed. As separate as their days and lives have become, the way they spend the nights — bodies inextricably tangled, moving together in the dark, one ending where the other begins — is the only way Sirius can tell for certain that they're still together.


End file.
